The Voice
by FreezingLightLullaby
Summary: She asked him to promise her. He promised her. But was it really her? Or was it really him? Warning: Dark! I'm serious! A bit OOC one-shot.


The white-haired prodigy looked on in shock in the small white room. A pale-skinned girl in a black kimono laid on the clear floor, motionless. An enlarging pool of scarlet blood surrounded her small body. Her midnight black hair was cut in some places littering the ground. Her violet eyes were doll-like and clouded. Her hand outstretched towards an unseen object. Her mouth gaped open in a silent scream of terror. He had no idea what happened, he doesn't even regonize this room. He had never seen the one before him in such agony. She was a fighter, one not to quit because of pain. Yet, she laid so helpless on the cold floor.

The walls started to shake violently. The clear floor crumble underneath him revealing a black abyss. A evil laugh sounded out of the abyss. It bounced off the walls, slapping the silver-head. The black-haired girl started to float up into the air. Her kimono turned silver and a dagger appeared above her. She didn't move, but her screams came out and shook the walls even more. The dagger was thrown by an unknown force downwards. Her wails pierced his ears as more blood spouted from her chest. But the blood was no longer. It was a sickly green laced with cobweb-like patterns of grey. Her pale skin turned completely white. An icy cold wind sent chills up the boy's back. What was happening? Were they being punished or just tortured for no reason? What could they have possibly done?

"You shouldn't ask those kinds of questions, _Ice dragon._" A distorted voice mused. The walls peeled causing the black abyss to consume the room. "Who are you?" The ice dragon hissed into the dark. _Thud! _A loud thump was heard as the now ghostly girl dropped to the floor. She gasped inhaling a raspy breath. _Rukia. _The silverhead ran towards the scarely breathing. She gasped again and exhaled, but she couldn't push it farther. She froze completely, her eyes opened and reddening. "Rukia!" The child prodigy swerved his head to the darkness and roared in anguish and rage. But he couldn't feel the agony he excepted. That damn voice is doing something... or did it? _Could it be possible?_ The ice dragon thought. No, it couldn't be.

A squeak caught his attention and he looked back at Rukia. Her lips were curved in a cocky, evil smile. Then, she spoke. But it wasn't her beautiful angelic voice. It was alomost demonic in a way making the ceiling start to peel away into the dark obilivon. "Never think like that, Toshiro. Remember the promise." She said, . The promise he had made.

* * *

_The dark blue sky contrasted so beautifully with the pure white moon whose light so gracefully danced on the snow. A perfect night for the two lovebirds who love to gaze at the moon. A boy sat on top of a roof and looked around impatiently. His hair camouflaged in the white surroundings. His teal eyes reflected worry and slight impatience as he looked around once more. Rukia was never this late. What happened? He sighed and glanced at the moon. Where is she, he thought angrily. He looked down once more down at the snowy trees to see her sitting down underneath a tree. Her face was hidden by the tree's shadow. "Why is she down there?" He mumbled. He jumped down from the roof and walked to her. She paid him no attention and stayed in the shadows._

_"Promise me." She whispered to him, not stepping out of the shadows._

_"Promise what?" He asked, confused._

_"Your heart," She said with a wistful tone. "One day, my heart will become ice and your heart will turn as cold as mine, but you will feel no pain. You must promise me your heart."_

_He stood in thought. She must be kidding. She's playing some joke. Just play along, he thought. "I promise my heart to you forever." He replied._

_"Good, but it will be at a price." She put a hand out of the shadows._

_"What kind of price?" He asked. She didn't reply. She just jerked her hand back into the dark and scrurried away, only leaving behind a small trail of red footprints in the snow._

* * *

The promise was real? It wasn't a joke? "You must keep it." She said in that vile voice. Something clicked in his mind. He fell to his knees and reached to her hand. As soon as he touched it, tiny sewing marks appeared. He tried to pull away, but more marks appeared. He couldn't even feel it. _Accept your fate_, her voice echoed through his head. He stiffened and dropped completely to the floor. Time slowed as the two were sewn together, hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder, and foot to foot. White light flashed before the them as they disappeared from the abyss.

They reappeared in a similiar white room on separate sides. Toshiro held his sword in his hands as so did Rukia. _"Hmmm, such a strange case. You two are already two dead souls." _A voice wondered loudly. "_But if you have passed again, you need to fight for your afterlife. Or you will face the consequences." _The voice chuckled as if everything was a funny joke. A sick and twisted way of evil that will consume those who stand against them. That kind of joke. Toshiro tried to protest, but his lips were sewn together. Rukia tried to scream, but her lips too were sealed shut.

The voice laughed at the two's struggles. _Try and you just might burn._ It cackled. _Fight! _It shouted. Rukia gave Toshiro a frighten look. He didn't know what to do. Certainly nothing, but what could he do. _FIGHT! _The voice became vemonous and angry. Rukia charged at him with a sad face. She closed her eyes and slashed at him. No worth trying to win, what is there to win? He jerked back and clashed his sword against her. He should be the one losing for her. She pulled away her sword and cut his arm. She stopped and looked at the bleeding wound. Was it worth this? His eyes widened and in a moment of anger he grazed his sword across her chest. She gasped and narrowed her eyes, growling. She slashed him and in his moment of weakness kicked him back. He stood up and snarled at her. _She caused this. She knew about this. _The voice reasoned in his head.

He contiuned to slash at her as she blocked each attack. They hissed at each other as their swords clashed again. They pushed harder causing tiny sparks to fly. He looked into her violet pools and harden his gaze. She looked at him through slits. Her eyes no longer showed anger, but of betrayal. His gaze softened, but he harden it again. _One of you win! I want a bloodbath! _The voice spoke once more. Rukia turned her head to face the room trying to find the source. She reared her head towards him gain, but no longer had slittled eyes, just a painful hurt. She pushed herself back and growled. She took the sword in two hands and plunged it into her stomach. She fell onto the floor with that longing gaze that Toshiro hated. _Good-bye Toshiro-kun._

_Forever trapped in an eternal war. But are reborn entwined sharing wisdoms as they merge._

* * *

**Stupid? Good? Or just disturbing? My friend ran fast as hell when I read this to her. The real reason I wrote this is because, believe it or not, I wrote this when I was 8. And it was a regular thought that comes to mind. Death. That's right. But I'm not disturbed! The docter confirmed it! So did the pyschist! And so did the therpist! I don't need random sciencist to examine me! So, yeah, I made it all up just so I could practice for when I was older. Bye!_~Awesome Leaving!~_**


End file.
